Sunstruck
by Octavia Delitian
Summary: Don't read if you can't cope with a little Uno/Gareth. I dare say this pairing is quite unique.


Disclaimer: The characters are not mine and nor is the setting. 

Semi slash: Uno Nomeshta/Gareth Bryne.�

Uno: No flaming flaming!

Bryne: (Nods and reaches for his sword). �

Sunstruck

Gareth Bryne most often took great joy in inspecting the troops. As he had never lost a campaign there was pure faith in those soldiers' eyes. Faith in him and not the Aes Sedai. When he reached the part of the camp reserved for heavy cavalry the solders cheered though Uno was still shouting at them.

The Shienaran, who had his back turned on the general, thought they were ridiculing him in some way and was not late to correct that nonsense with horrible threats. Bryne had to intervene in a way that would neither hurt the troops' dignity or Uno's. A difficult task.

Looking over his back first, he gave it a try. "Kissing a goat is still better than kissing Elaida, don't you think?" It was never a bad idea to joke on the behalf of the enemy. With a little luck that would take off the edge of the situation.

The soldiers laughed, though more from relief and the hot sun above boiling their brains than genuine amusement. Uno turned around abruptly, the painted red eye glaring at the general. The other eye looked startled. Before the other man had any time to think, Bryne continued: "She is Red Ajah, and you all know what they have done."

The soldiers nodded, though half of them were most likely not sure at all.

"They raise false Dragons just to get the prestige of stopping them!" He was quite sure Siuan had started that rumour and he knew Siuan could lie.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Mara Tomanes"

Nothing she could say would ever convince him that was not an outright lie. As long as she did not lie to him it was not his problem. Best to make the most of it.

Now the soldiers were mad.

"False Dragons! Thousands have died because of them and we are here to stop that, among other things. Are you still with me?"

A roar was heard and Bryne nodded, quite pleased with the reaction. Now he unmounted Traveler, giving the bridles to one of the many stable hands. He approached Uno, putting a gauntleted hand on his firm upper arm.

"There are things to discuss. I believe you have managed to keep the troops fit?"

"You can bet your honour on that there rabid savages will unleash their foul temper only on command and that they're wearing the best bloody equipment we could get and are persuaded to keep it that way."

"We should get away from the sun," Bryne said while taking off his helmet. It was pure relief. Pulling off his right gauntlet he absently ran his fingers through the damp locks. He wondered if a shaved head was better or worse against the heat.

Uno let the general step into his tent before him while holding the door flap. "There is only water and sour, urine tasting wine if you're thirsty, my Lord."

Bryne gave Uno a crooked smile. This man fascinated him in almost the same way as Siuan did. What do I mean with that? His back stiffened and suddenly he felt very awkward.

Do I like Siuan as just another man, or do I like Uno as a woman? He shook his head. Must be the sun that puts these strange thoughts in my head.

"I'd like a mug of water, if it can be spared."

The Shienaran nodded and bent over to open the lid of a small barrel in a corner of the square tent. Bryne looked away hurriedly and took a seat.

"What did you want to discuss?" Uno spoke slowly to avoid cursing again. He must have thought that was what made Bryne feel uncomfortable.

Bryne emptied half of the contents in the mug before speaking. The water did not bring much clarity to his thoughts. "There is an emissary from the Tower speaking to the Sitters right now."

"Those treacherous..."

Bryne raised a hand. He was not done. "Not that it will do much good now, when she's already seen the troops, but I'm ordered to take the soldiers off the streets of Salidar for now."

"You're bloody right it won't make a difference now! If they turn themselves in there's not one flaming corner of the world far enough for us to hide."

"And that is why I will not let that happen without a say. I will remind the Hall personally that the oath had two directions. They agreed to my terms." I hope they did. "They have to go through with this campaign, or I will turn the army against them. In the end I will. If they break the oath there is nothing to hold me."

"Blood and bloody ashes. It would be a slaughter on both sides."

"I hope they realise that too." The mug was empty, but Bryne still felt hotter than the weather would make him. The temperature was slowly falling as the sun set.

Uno rose up from his stool. There was not enough room for him to pace around the tent, so he kept himself occupied with removing his armour.

"Dangly Trolloc's d..." He shut his mouth forcefully. His hands, shaking with anger and held curses were unable to unfasten the leather straps that held his breastplate in place.

It was as if Bryne watched himself from outside his body. Suddenly he was behind the Shienaran, easily doing the task for him. Under the plate the other man's shirt was drenched in sweat. Bryne took a deep breath and inhaled the earthy scent.

Bryne did not resist when Uno helped him take off his breastplate, but he did not encourage him either.

The clang of metal brought the general back to reality. He gave the Shienaran a questioning look. "This is wrong." His voice did not sound very convinced.

"What is wrong? You are probably close to being flaming sun struck from inspecting the troops all day." He pulled off Bryne's coat and hung it over the back of a chair. "Lie down for a while."

The general blushed fiercely at his own stupidity and complied without protest. He closed his eyes for a while, thoughts drifting away until he could hear the sound of dripping water. Still lying with closed eyes he nearly gasped as he felt a wet cloth to his forehead. It trailed down his cheeks, drops of water tickling his skin as they rolled down, in under his shirt.

Trying to forget who was dabbing him, Bryne finally relaxed a bit and came to enjoy the treatment. A while later his thoughts were clear. By that time Uno had already left the tent.


End file.
